Never The Good Guy
by Mbavrocks12
Summary: Everyone knows Chase as the nerdy bionic. What if it was all just an act? What if this whole time Chase was evil and secretly working for Douglas? What if Chase has other abilities that the family didn't know about? Will Chase hurt his so called 'family? So much is happening! Im not good with summaries. Might have a little Brase


**Hey! So this is my new story don't worry I will be doing a whole bunch of stories of every show:) but here is another Lab Rats one and it's epic so here we go and it might have a little Brase in it but you just need to read**

No One's Pov

Adam and Chase Davenport are brothers. Bree was adopted and has had a crush on Chase since she met him. But they are no ordinary people. They are bionic superhumans. Adam has superstrength and heat vision. Bree has superspeed. And Chase has super intelligence. At least that's what his family thought. Leo Dooley, their stepbrother came and moved in and Tasha, mother of Leo married Donald and also moved in. Chase Davenport, secretly joined Douglas because 10 years ago Adam and Bree didn't help him.

_Flashback_

_A six year old Chase was playing with his seven year old adopted sister Bree and his eight year old brother Adam. It was all good until later that day they were practicing for a mission and Chase got stuck somewhere in the house. Adam and Bree weren't there because they were with their father Donald Davenport. Chase was screaming for help but no one heard him. He was stuck in his capsule and a lot of heat was in his capsule and he was barely breathing. Ready for life to take him he started to fall into deep sleep. But someone broke him out. And it wasn't Adam, Bree, or Donald. Instead it was another man._

_"W-who are you?" Chase asked the man holding him. The man chuckled._

_"So Donnie never told you about me" Chase was confused. Donnie? Did he mean Donald?_

_"Who are you?" Chase asked again. The man put Chase down on the chair and he sat next to him._

_"My name is Douglas Davenport and I am your real father" Chase was definitely confused. His father? But Donald was his father._

_"Donald is my brother" The man who goes by Douglas said. He told Chase everything about how Donald stole him and Adam away from him. Bree wasn't around at the time so it was just Adam and Chase. Chase definitely got mad. The whole time Donald lied to him about their bionics and who their father is._

_" Sometimes I feel like I am not good enough for them" Douglas smirked._

_"I can give you all the bionics in the world if you join me" Chase had to think about it. Joining Douglas and turn to his family? His so called'family'. They don't care about him because he was only chussle while they were hustle and muscle. Chase never felt loved he feels like he was worthless._

_"Okay I am in" Chase said very proudly. They both smirked evilly. Later that day Chase was at his warehouse but they had to be fast because Adam,Bree, and Donald will be home soon. As soon as Douglas upgraded his chip he felt so powerful. Chase was no longer the nerdy boy anymore. He didn't want his family to know so he is secretly being trained by Douglas to get stronger and stronger. Adam,Bree, and Donald are sure in for a ride._

_End Of Flashback_

That is what happened to Chase 10 years ago. He is now 16 and acting like he is a good guy. But he never was. His family thought he only had super intelligence. They didn't know that he is evil.

"Chase? Hello?" Ugh. Chase thought his annoying brother who is sure dumb as a box of nails. Adam,being the oldest teases Chase for being short. Chase didn't tolerate it so he would purposely pretend that he is Spike and say that he better not mess with him.

"What?" Chase said annoyed. He was thinking good things. Which was bad things but good for him. He was thinking about destroying his "family" and ruling the world and becoming the most powerful bionic in the world with his father, Douglas.

"I forgot what I was saying. Do you like my nacho volcano?!" Chase rolled his eyes. He hated having to act like the good guy but his family couldn't know that he joined Douglas, Donald's brother and enemy.

"Really Adam? You know what it's not worth asking anymore" Chase was really annoyed. At school, he was a secret bully and he paid people to make him look like a nerd and then when his siblings weren't looking he would smash their head in and say that they did their job.

"I really hate Principal Perry she made me clean up something that I didn't do!" His adopted sister who also has a crush on him, Bree said.

"That sucks I hate to be you!" His stepbrother,Leo Dooley said. Chase hates everyone especially Donald. For not telling him the truth and since he joined Douglas, he grew much closer to him. Everyone called him "Mr. Davenport"except for Leo and Tasha. Chase called Douglas "dad" because he's his true father.

"Chase when we get home another round of bionic brother toss is waiting for you!" Bionic Brother Toss. Is when Adam tosses Chase around because he doesn't have strength. That is what Adam believes when he tosses him, because afterwards Chase would pretend to go into Spike by using his vocal manipulation and use his super strength and hurt Adam. So now Adam is scared to throw him around.

"Adam do you really want a repeat of when Spike showed up?" Right when Chase said that Adam tensed up.

"No! I am sorry I forgot!" Chase was smirking evilly but he made it look like he was smiling because he wouldn't get tossed around. But that wasn't the reason he was smirking. He was smirking because Adam was afraid of him and Chase is very happy when people are afraid of him. Last week was his best week because a new kid named Marcus showed up and he was bionic and evil to. Chase was acting like he didn't know and him and Marcus are best friends because they both have the same plan:become the most powerful bionic in the world capture Chase's "family" and rule the world. Leo tried to prove that Marcus is evil Adam and Bree didn't believe him and Chase was acting like he didn't believe him. When Leo wasn't looking Chase would smirk and say well done and they would evil laugh together. Chase knows that this is going to be the greatest day of his life. When he rules the world with his best friend and their father that is going to be a great day for them but their only a month away to capture Adam,Bree,Leo, and Donald. They agreed that Douglas will pretend to capture Chase and pretend to turn his bionics off but what is really going to happen is that he is going to disrupt Adam, and Bree's bionics but not Chase's.

"Are you ready Marcus? I am I will make sure no one gets in our way not even that scrawny loser Leo" Marcus chuckles.

"I am so ready Chase we are going to be so powerful it will be nearly impossible for anyone to defeat us not even your so called family." Chase smirks. He turns around and sees Leo coming and they pretend like their joking around.

"Man Leo isn't Marcus such a nice guy? He was telling me how to get a girl to like me" Leo just rolled his eyes.

"Chase Marcus is evil!" Chase rolled his eyes. He knows but Chase was acting like he was a good guy.

"Leo,give the guy a break anyways see you later Marcus? My dad needs me." Chase winks at him basically saying to threaten Leo and Marcus got the hint. After Chase left Marcus dropped his act

"Leo if you tell anyone I am bionic I will report their secret to the government and make sure to tell them that you couldn't keep your mouth shut" Chase behind the wall listening is smirking. He uses his mind ability to send a message to Marcus.

_Well done, Marcus._

_Thanks,Chase_. Marcus replies. Chase smirks. He texts his dad.

_Dad the plan is in motion-Chase_

_Well done,son I am proud of you-Douglas_

_Thanks I hear Donald coming I have to go bye dad!-Chase_

Donald, Chase's adopted father/uncle claiming he is their father came into his room to see if Chase is okay and to see what he was doing. Chase nodded and when Donald left he smirked and was very excited for the day when the plan is going to work.

**Thanks for reading! I was looking around fanfiction for Evil Chase stories but I barely found any so I thought why not create my own? I hope you liked it more to come and read my other stories as well okay bye! this turned out to be short but whatever in here Chase was never the good guy that they thought he was he is an undercover supervillain.**


End file.
